Un poquito embarazada
by Nocturnals
Summary: ¿Cómo habían hecho sus amigas para decirles a sus esposos que esperaban un bebe? Kushina suspiró. Viendo los resultados, definitivamente, debía cambiar de amigas. - Two-shot para "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"- Regalo de cumpleaños para Isi-san
1. Chapter 1

**Un poquito embarazada**

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

A Isi-san, como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ¡Perdón!

:-:

El pelo rojo estaba regado sobre el mullido sofá, cayendo en cascada carmesí hasta el suelo, desparramándose como una cortina de sedosas hebras. Cuando ella se movió, inquieta, su cabello deslumbrante lo hizo con ella en un grácil movimiento. La joven no podía descansar, no, no podía, porque tenía que hacer algo.

Algo que, de todos modos, tendría que hacer.

Decirle a su esposo que estaba embarazada. Sep, embarazada.

Aunque si bien lo habían pensado, había quedado solo como una posibilidad que creían casi irrealizable. Pero allí estaba, cansada, molesta, y embarazada.

Kushina se levanto, sabiendo que no podrían conciliar el sueño. Se acomodo su vestido beige y camino, descalza, hasta la cocina. Últimamente nada se le apetecía y todo tenía un mismo final; subir por su garganta en una irremediable arcada, hasta el fondo del retrete.

Bien Kushina, pensemos, se dijo ¿Cómo le dirás a tu esposo que estas embarazada? Si, es una buena noticia pero… uh, ligeramente impactante.

¿Cómo habían hecho sus amigas para decirles a sus esposos que esperaban un bebe? Ella iba de casi tres meses y debería darse prisa en decirlo.

Habría que ir en orden, se recordó, porque parecía que todas se habían puesto de acuerdo para embarazarse.

Todas.

Yoshino; ella había sido la primera en decírselo, cuando las demás aún debatían.

¿Cómo?

Oh, una historia divertida, según Yoshino, una historia problemática, según Shikaku.

:-:

Shikaku había decidido entrenar ese día, no hacía calor o mucho frío, y estaba muy aburrido. Además, Yoshino le miraba mal cada vez que lo veía descansando, según ella "en puro ocio". Lo mejor de todo es que había viento, por lo que podía practicar sus tiros en ambientes malos, con viento en contra, por ejemplo.

El hombre, de una veintena y tantos años, selecciono un lugar desde donde pudiera tener una buena cantidad de árboles en ángulos factibles donde el enemigo pudiera estar en alguna futura ocasión. Realizo la primera secuencia de tiros, que si bien no fue mala, tampoco le pareció la mejor.

Yoshino estaba en la cocina, había revisado toda la alacena en busca de algo apetecible, pero todo le revolvía el estomago. Odiaba todo eso. Entonces, una brillante manzana roja llamo su atención y su estomago la acepto. La tomó y pensó que era hora de buscar a su esposo y decírselo, no quería ser la primera, pero tampoco iba a esperar a la hora de parir.

Se encamino hasta el bosque y agudizo sus sensibles sentidos hasta detectarlo en la distancia. Camino sin mayores prisas, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Espero a que Shikaku preparara el siguiente tiro para hablar, sabiendo que el conocía su presencia en los bosques, cerca de el.

Shikaku tomó cuatro kunais y se inclino un poco, apuntó.

Estoy de dos meses, será varón porque yo lo digo y se llamará Shikamaru.

¡Tsk! Disparo fallido.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Demonios…! — Shikaku comenzó a maldecir cuando las armas le cortaron la piel.

¿Cuantos años desde que no se hería a si mismo sin querer?

Yoshino empezó a reír, mientras su marido apretaba la herida.

— ¿Estas…?

— Embarazada, si, y tú, idiota, estas herido. — Se burló — Ojala no herede tus reflejos.

— ¡No sueltes algo como eso así como así, mujer!

Oh, no, no, no, él no iba a ordenarle nada.

Yoshino se acerco y le apretó la herida lo suficiente para que él soltará aun ligero gemido de dolor.

— Si valoras tu integridad física no joderas a una mujer embarazada. Mucho menos si se trata de mi… ¿Entendido?

Oh, si, allí comenzaba el infierno.

¿Qué es peor que una mujer mandona y con mal carácter embarazada? Oh, si, una ninja letal, mandona, con mal carácter y embarazada.

Joder, que le dolía la mano.

:-:

Uh, no, no se lo diría mientras entrenaba.

¿Y si hacía lo que hizo Hitomi, la esposa de Hizashi?

:-:

—Hizashi, querido — Llamo una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño.

— Dime — Indico el gemelo, sorbiendo té.

— Estamos esperando un niño.

Hizashi se ahogo, tosió y se atraganto por primera vez desde que era niño.

— ¿U-un niño?

Oh, claro, ellos aún no se habían casado.

:-:

Bueno, mejor no. Minato podría ahogarse en serio.

Pero tampoco iba a hacer lo que hizo Inomi, no, no, no.

:-:

Inoichi estaba moviendo unas macetas llenas de flores de una esquina a otra de la florería. Tenía que hacer eso y luego reportarse con el Hokage, para ver que misión quería asignarle a él y a su equipo. Por eso debía apurarse, si no quería llegar tarde. Faltaban solo seis macetas, cuando su esposa entro a la florería con una sonrisa que prometía diversión. Lo observo trasladas otras dos pesadas macetas antes de sonreír.

Ella no iría a ayudarlo, desde luego.

¿Cómo un esposo haría trabajar a su mujer? Le decía ella.

Inoichi tomo una enorme maceta, de casi la mitad de su tamaño, con un pequeño árbol.

— Ojala sea niña — Inomí dijo e Inoichi dio dos difíciles pasos cargando aquella maceta.

— ¿Quién?

— Oh, nuestra futura bebe ¿No te dije que estaba embarazada?

Y la maceta se rompió en mil pedazos, justo arriba del cuerpo de Inoichi, quien, medio inconciente por el golpe, no dejaba de repetir "un bebe, una bebe, un bebe, una bebe"

:-:

Kushina procuraría que su esposo no tuviera nada pesado cerca, mucho menos que lo estuviera cargando. Definitivamente, sus amigas eran imprudentes.

La joven pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar en crisis cuando pensó que no era necesario decírselo, perfectamente podría dejarle una nota.

No, eso era un acto cobarde y ella, Kushina Uzumaki, era cualquier cosa menos una cobarde.

¿Y que había de Mikoto? Ella había sido la primera de todas, oh, no la primera había sido Tsume, pero todo lo que supo fue que casi asesina a su novio cuando se entero que la había embarazado.

Volviendo al tema, se dijo, Mikoto había sido mucho más prudente. Se lo había dicho en la cama, antes de dormir, cuando no había probabilidades de que su marido se golpeara, ahogara, o cayera.

Claro, ella ignoraba que su marido estaba dormido, y lo despertó de un golpe diciendo: "¡Estoy diciéndote que tendrás tu maldito primogénito y tu te duermes, grandísimo imbecil insensible!" Lo cual tampoco era demasiado bueno.

Definitivamente, debía cambiar de amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un poquito embarazada**

**:-:**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece_

**:-:**

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Kushina procuro recordar otras formas de confesar su pequeño secretito de forma serena y pacifica. Chizu, claro, la esposa de Chouza. Ella era dulce, tímida, amable y sobre todo, pacifica. Inomi le había contado que ella se lo había insinuado a su esposo, hasta que él se lo pregunto y ella se limitó a asentir, sonriente.

Genial, se dijo, eso haría.

Sería sutil, se insinuaría despacio y dejaría que él se diera cuenta. Después de todo, si su esposo era el Hokage, debía ser muy perspicaz y darse cuenta de lo detalles. Todo entonces sería más sencillo, porque ella no encontraría las palabras y se ahogaría, y no quería que Minato se desmayara, golpeara, hiriera o nada de eso.

Ella quería decírselo tranquilamente, porque él estaba herido por un ataque que fue sofocado y ahora estaba estable. Si, pero ella no podía esperar mucho más para decírselo o se le escaparía. Señor, no servía para guardar un maldito secreto.

Kushina fue a la cocina y revolvió todo en búsqueda de algo apetecible, de nuevo, no encontró nada. Se suponía que debía engordar, no bajar de peso por inanición. Gruño y rebusco en la parte más alta, donde encontró ramen instantáneo que, felizmente, cocino y comió.

Kushina se puso se estaba cambiando cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Su marido otra vez llegaba tarde para una cena que ella había olvidado preparar, pero era su culpa por llegar tarde, claro. La pelirroja se miro al espejo, sonriente, viendo un estomago marcadito pero sin ser demasiado obvio. Se pregunto porque, a diferencia de sus amigas, ella no tenía un vientre tan marcado como el de ellas. Se dijo que era genético, pues según recordaba, pues a las Uzumaki el estomago parecía recordar que tenía que hincharse cerca de los cuatro o cinco meses. Claro, no permanecía flaquitas y perfectas hasta entonces, no, solo que no parecían embarazadas y listo. Exagerando, se dijo, ella parecía hinchada, o un poco gorda.

— ¿Kushina?— Llamo su esposo.

Bien, se dijo, empieza el plan "Mina-chan descubre a bebe-chan"

— Aquí estoy— Ella dijo.

Minato dejo su bolso en el sofá, cansado, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto. No se sorprendió al encontrar a su esposa en ropa interior, con el camisón entre sus manos. Ella le sonrió, nerviosa, y luego lo saludo con un beso suave y un abrazo.

— Ne, Mina-chan— Llamó su atención, separándose unos metros y poniéndose de perfil — ¿Crees que tengo el baúl más cargadito?

Oh, mierda, Minato pensó. Había llegado el momento, su esposa se había dado cuenta que había engordado un poquito por la falta de misiones y entrenamientos que repentinamente dejo de hacer y ahora se hacía una pregunta que todos los hombres sabían que terminaba con un "dormirás en el sofá".

— ¿D-de que hablas… amor?

Kushina, al verlo nervioso, dudando y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- una clásica postura de "quiero huir"- presintió que él plan estaba funcionando, quizá, solo un poco más de presión…

— Ya sabes, creo que tengo equipaje.

Señor, su esposa le estaba confesando que sabía que tenía peso extra ¿Por qué, dios, por qué tenía que hacerle esa pregunta?

— Y-yo, uh, quizá deberías preguntárselo a tus amigas.

Kushina frunció el cejo, no se escaparía.

— Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, amor mío — Bien, su tono había sonado lo suficiente meloso para que Minato supiera que no escaparía de allí.

— No… no, no, no… yo, no… — Balbuceo, viendo como ella ponía sus manos en las caderas, perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Estas apenas gordita!

Gorda.

Minato acababa de decirle que estaba gorda.

¡Y un demonio con la paz y el amor, su esposo acababa de decirle gorda obsesa!

— ¡Grandísimo desconsiderado, es toda tu maldita culpa, sino fuera por tus impulsos reproductivos, sexuales, incontrolables yo no estaría embaraza! ¡No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada! ¡Embarazada! ¿Entiendes o necesitas que este cuerpo gordo, obseso y torpe te de una paliza?

Minato parpadeo, incrédulo y luego balbuceo una disculpa.

— ¿Estas… que?

Kushina giró los ojos, molesta, agarrándole de la camisa.

— Embarazada, si, Minato, embarazada - Gruño.

Minato quedo estupefacto otros segundos, en los que su esposa dudo y le soltó un poco. Él la abrazo, aún si saber exactamente que decir y le beso la cabeza.

— Esto no quiere decir que no vayas a dormir en el sofá, Mina-chan.

Oh, si, nadie escapaba de la pregunta maligna.


End file.
